The Office Floor
by Stormcloud Empath
Summary: An exploration of Mr. Duvall and Ms. Norbury's relationship, set at the Spring Fling. Maybe this should be rated M, but I really doubt it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mean Girls.  If I had half the talent of Tina Fey, I wouldn't be writing this.

**The Office Floor**

Everyone dances.  The room has a light, carefree atmosphere to it, a well-deserved respite after the trauma of the past several weeks.  Cady Heron, the new Spring Fling Queen, is dancing with Aaron Samuels.  Kevin Gnapoor has found a kindred spirit in Janis Ian.  Regina George, despite having fractured her spine, is not having any trouble finding a partner.  And quietly, maturely, Mr. Duvall is dancing with Ms. Norbury.

No one pays them any attention.  No one sees anything strange about the way they look at each other.  Cady is basking in the glory of being with Aaron; Regina is preoccupied with all the boys and girls vying for her attention.  Karen Smith, forgotten for the moment, is silently using her so-called ESPN to determine if it's raining outside.  Gretchen Weiners might have noticed, because such a thing would be gold for the Queen Bee's Burn Book, but as the book no longer exists, Gretchen is forced to seek Regina's favor in other ways.

Because no one notices them, no one notices the heat between them.  But they feel it.  Their cheeks are quickly flushing, because they feel it so intensely that they're sure everyone else must notice it.  They're embarrassed, too, because he's Mr. Duvall and she's Ms. Norbury.  He's the principal, and she's a calculus teacher with two other jobs.  To think of the awful rumors that might be sparked, that, in their minds, are already being sparked, is too much for both of them.

But it's not something they can ignore.  They can't fight it much longer.  Already, they are moving closer together, without realizing it until their faces are mere inches apart.  The heat grows more intense as they stare at each other, caught up in the music.  Ms. Norbury's heart is pounding as she looks at him.  She wishes he would kiss her now, and her lips tremble as she thinks of how scandalous it would be if she were seen kissing Mr. Duvall.  Her mind is in disarray, as advanced mathematics can't help her solve an attraction like this.  But maybe she's wrong in that.  She hears Cady's voice in her head, triumphantly proclaiming that the limit does not exist…

His heart, impulses, and brain are similarly confused, and he wishes she would make a move, thereby releasing him from such inner turmoil.  He begins to methodically stroke her back, and he doesn't realize he's doing it until her sigh awakens him.  Now there is only one thing for it.

"We need to get out of here," he says in a hoarse whisper.  She nods in understanding.  The song is ending as they glide past the students towards the nearest exit, the sense of urgency all too present.  They don't know what is about to happen, but they do know that it shouldn't happen here.  They are still touching each other as they make their way to the door.  Her hand is gripping his shoulder, and his hand is still stroking her back.  They reach the door and pass through it without any of the contented students registering that they've left.  The door closes behind them and they rush toward each other.  He holds her against the wall as they kiss each other with unbridled passion, both starved from nearly a year's time alone.  Pent-up energy is released in a fury, but not a violent one.  Between these two adults, everything is quiet and understated.  Mad kisses are no different.  Still, there's no doubt any more about where this is going to lead.

"Stop!" she cries, out of breath, and he does.  "Not here," she says, panting.

"My office," he replies, and she nods.  It takes some time to get there, though, because they can't seem to break physical contact with each other.  Finally he lifts her, carrying her the rest of the way as she presses kisses against his cheeks.  They reach his office, and he sets her on her feet as he locks the door behind them, careful not to break contact with her.  Once the room is secure, they are free.  Within minutes, they are making love in their mature, adult way on the office floor.

FINIS


End file.
